the demon circle
by selenaxnaruto
Summary: naruto runs into a girl from the hidden cloud village and finds out she is like him. and it also turns out there are more demons that were sealed! no all the demon hosts must join forces to stop orochimaru and his powerful creation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto was walking through town. He only did this when he was either A) going to get ramen, or B) if he was bored. This time was because he was bored, since Tsunade had given all of the missions to the other teams. So he and Sakura had nothing to do.

"NARUTO!"

A girl with pink hair waved and was running towards him. "Hi Sakura. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you hear? Ichirachu Ramen is having a special, 2 bowls for the price of one. I was just over there and I thought I should tell you," Sakura explained.

"Oh my god! Did you say 2 for 1?!"

"Yep," she said.

"Awesome! Well… Bye!" he said, then ran off towards his favorite ramen shop. He had only gone about 10 blocks, and was to excited to pay attention to the people around him.

BAMM!

Naruto collided with someone and they both fell to the ground. When he hit the person, he got a huge static shock, making his already messy hair even worse.

"Geez, watch where you're going dufus. You could have really hurt someone, and by someone I mean me," the person said, getting up.

"Heh heh, sorry about that," Naruto said, who was still on the ground, rubbing the back of his head. He then looked up to see that he had collided into a girl. She had knee length blond hair. She was wearing a black tank top with a lightening bolt on it, and white capries that went below her knee. She also wore a forehead protector as a belt and, in Naruto's opinion, had an attitude like Sasuke. When Naruto looked at the protector, he saw that it was from the Hidden Cloud village. "Yeh, so you're not from around here. What's your name? I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"The name's Raikou. Raikou Ikazuchi," she said. Then she looked at Naruto's face, and her eyes widened with surprise and shock. "It's you, isn't it? Kyuubi."

'Naruto, I know who this woman is. She is like us,' Kyuubi said. Recently Naruto obtained the ability to talk to the demon fox, whenever he wanted, with his mind. The fox also had become a little nicer to Naruto (just a little) and gave him advice when he needed it most.

'What are you talking about? How do you know her?' Naruto replied. He was really, really confused right now.

'She is one of us. A human who has a demon inside of her.'

'She has what?!'

'She has a demon animal in her, like you have me, the nine tailed fox demon. Her demon is one of the Eight Demons.'

At this statement, Naruto looked at her shadow. It was in the shape of a horse. 'Kyuubi is right. She is like me, part demon.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do you know about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked Raikou after he pulled her into a side alley. "Who are you and what are these 6 demon things I heard about?"

"Wow, you can communicate with the fox. That took me six years to do," Raikou said.

"Don't change the subject! Thanks by the way… Just answer the question!"

"Look, I don't know a lot about this either. And it is eight demons, not six you dimwit. All I know is that eight powerful demons were sealed into eight newborn babies. There is also going to be a meeting of the demons Saturday at midnight and that I am supposed to get the demons of the Leaf, Star, Mist, and Sand villages to come. Everything will be explained there." And with that, she left Naruto.

----++++----

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, taking a nap. She had piles of papers three feet high that needed to be signed. "Tsunade, you have a visitor," Shizune said, opening the door. Tsunade suddenly woke up from her nap.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Naruto, ma'am," she said.

"If it's about a mission, I told him I have none. He comes by every day to annoy the cra…"

"It's not about a mission," Naruto said, appearing from behind the door. "I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Oh. Shizune, please leave and close the door behind you. I have a strange feeling I know what this is about," Tsunade said. Shizune left the room and closed the door behind her. "Naruto, is this about Kyuubi?"

"Yeh it is," he said. Naruto explained about what happened in the village earlier. No one noticed Sakura listening to them from behind the door.

'Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi?!' she thought, in shock. She was then brought back to reality as Tsunade spoke.

"The girl that you ran into was a representative from the Hidden Cloud village. I saw her earlier. I think that you should go to this meeting that she told you about. I will also send someone with you as backup just in case."

"Who would you choose?" Naruto asked.

"I think that Sakura should accompany you. She is a tough girl. If you find out anything that could have an impact on the village, notify me immediately."

"Got it, no problem," Naruto said giving Tsunade a thumbs up. He actually was worried about going to the meeting.

-----

It was now Saturday around 11 at night. Naruto was waiting at the gates to the village for Sakura. He was so distracted by his thoughts of the meeting that e didn't notice Sakura come up behind him. "Heh Naruto. You ok?" she asked him. Naruto was the brought back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said. "We better get going."

"Ok," Sakura said, and they both left the village.

The girl was on one knee, bowing to someone. "You know what you need to do. Now make sure you are not seen," Orochimaru said, sitting on a thrown like chair.

"Yes master," the girl said, getting up. She kept her eyes on the ground, avoiding the gaze of the blood red eyes of the person standing next to Orochimaru. The Sharingan of the Uchiha clan.


End file.
